Jacksepticeye's htf experiance *ON HOLD*
by Endermen295
Summary: Jacksepticeye, a mutli million subscribed person has been taken to the htf Universe by 3 tree friends, what will it be like, and what happens when a certain 'S O M E O N E' comes with them
1. CHAPTER 1 New world

**Heya, this is gonna be the first time I've written a story about a youtuber before, so it may not be great, but whatever it should be fine... I hope. Anyway, first youtuber on the list is Jacksepticeye along with his egos, Dr Schneeplestein and of course, ĄN̷҉T̷̀I͜S̡E͏̛́P̛T͟Ì͞C͟E͡Y̷̢̡E** ҉ **... Hope you all enjoy!**

It was an early Saturday morning, as the sun began slowly hanging itself into the sky, ready to shower the earth in beams of unescapable light. It rose over the island of Ireland that was living next to the UK. On a street, lived a very iconic man, he was very wild, wilder than any man you've ever seen in your life. He did things in a very energetic way, as if he was always charged with bolts of electricity inside of his body. His hair was that of a grassy green, his favourite colour as a matter of fact.

He was currently marching up the stairs of his house as he entered his room. He sat down on his chair as he turned on his PC. His name, was Sean, but he went under the more iconic name 'Jacksepticeye'. He turned on his recording software and loaded up one of his favourite games of all time... Happy Wheels. He hadn't touched the game in months, people were very, very sad that he had stopped playing it, he thought he'd make a return to the long ended series, but in a different way. He tested everything, making sure it was in working order, having a laugh when the face cam was only catching his beard on film. He set everything up and pressed the record button.

Jacksepticeye: *FACE PALM* TOP OF THE MORNIN TO YA LADDIES MY NAMES JACKSEPTICEYE AND WELCOME BACK TO... HAAAAAAAAAAPPY WHEEEEEEEELLLS! Now, it's been a very, very long time since I've played this game, I know, BUT JACK you ask, you ended it on the 100th episode did you not? Well yeah I did, but, just- I wanna start playing it again because I've noticed, how many of you guys are very upset that I've stopped playing it, so, I'm starting a new series where it shall contain all of the best levels and moments. So the main series has still officially ended, this new series kinda, maybe revives happy whe- JACK SHUT UP AND JUST PLAY *Laughing*

He began playing Happy Wheels and saw the massive amount of fan levels people sent him, the search results showed over 10 Million results. Jacksepticeye: Fuck me you guys have been working your asses of, it's gonna take me fucking centuries to get through them all. He then began the journey as he began his first level, a bottle run. He continued onwards through the seemingly endless supply of levels for the next 2 Hours before getting tired, he was satisfied with how much footage he was able to grasp. He began his outro.

Jacksepticeye: THANK YOU GUYS FOR WATCHIN, IF YOU LIKED IT, PUNCH THE LIKE BUTTON IN THE FACE... LIKE A BOSS AND high fives all round *whopish* *whopish* AND ILL SEE ALL YOU DUDES, IN THE NEXT VIDEO! He stopped recording and began editing, cropping out all the bad stuff, just like he did with all his videos (because no one wants to see the shit stuff, only the good stuff) he thought it was his usual day, but little does jack-a-boy know, this, won't be his average day.

In the HTF Universe

Sniffles was hard at work on his latest creation with Flaky at his side, who was applying plasters to the cuts on his face, he was handling a large piece of glass when he slipped on a piece of dandruff that had fallen from Flaky's 'hair' ,causing him to slip as the large pane flew into the air before landing on his head, smashing into pieces and launched several shards into his face.

Flaky: S-S-Sorry about my d-dandruff, I just d-d-don't know how t-to get rid of it! Sniffles: No Flaky, it wasn't your fault, it's mine, I wasn't looking where I was going. He winced as she applied the last plaster. He got up and got back to work. Sniffles: Alright, let's get this finished. He went over back to his machine as he started once more.

Sniffles: Wrench. Flaky: Here

Sniffles: Screw driver. Flaky: Here

Sniffles: Na- Flaky: OW, ow ow ow, my finger! Owie. Flaky had accidentally pricked her finger on one of the nails that had pierced through the box they were stored in. Sniffles: Alright, calm down, bring your hand here. Tears formed from Flaky's eyes as Sniffles placed his fingers on the nail before pulling it out, blood splattered everywhere as a little got on his glasses, he quickly wrapped her finger before cleaning his glasses. Sniffles: Calm down Flaky, it's just a prick, I'm sure it's nothing serious. Flaky: B-But what if it gets infected, what if I get infected with a virus that could possibly kill me off for good, what if it- Sniffles: FLAKY! Just, calm, down, alright. Flaky eventually calmed down and sorted herself out, she was definitely known to over exaggerate situations.

Sniffles: Alright, now Carefully pass me the nails, please. Flaky carefully grabbed the box of nails and passes it to him. He took it and settled it down next to him before grabbing some nails out and screwing them in. Sniffles: There we go, Finished! He began immediately afterwards fiddling with some knobs and buttons before suddenly, a massive blue portal sprung into the empty empty space above the machine, startling Flaky in the process. Sniffles looked at it in excitement, his eyes looked at the massive blue oval that stood before him.

Sniffles: Ok, now then, let me go call Giggles.

He grabbed his phone out his pocket and dialled Giggles number, she answered within mere moments.

Giggles: Hello? Sniffles: Heya, I've just finished my latest piece of machinery, you don't mind coming over do you? Giggles: Um, sure I guess... I'll, be right over. *hangs up*

 **15 MINUTES LATER**

Giggles was brought into the lab, she saw the massive blue portal that stood before them. Giggles: You sure this is safe, right? Sniffles: Not sure, that's why we are all going to be the test subjects! Flaky: Wait, WHAT, y-y-you n-never told me a-a-anything a-about th-this! Sniffles: Relax, your going to be just fine, besides, if we die, we'll just come back. Flaky: B-B-But-. Sniffles: Cmon, besides, what's the worst that could happen?

Flaky just gulped as Sniffles grabbed the explorer caps they wore when they went looking for the cursed idol. He passed one to Flaky and one to Giggles who put a spare bow on it. Sniffles: Alright, everyone ready? Giggles: Yeah. Flaky: U-U-Umm, y-y-yeah, I g-guess. Sniffles: Great, now then, everyone hold each others hand. He held Flaky's hand and Giggles hand before slowly walking towards the portal. Sniffles: Ok, everyone ready? G F: Umm. Sniffles: 1... 2... 3! He ran full speed at the portal, dragging Flaky and Giggles with him. They ran straight into it as a blue bright light suddenly shone, covering the entire room. They had traveled into an entirely new world they won't even know about.

 **BACK IN OUR UNIVERSE (YOU KNOW, HUMAN UNIVE- WHATEVER)**

Sean had just finished publishing his video onto his YouTube channel, he could already see the comment section filled with people claiming to be first, he saw about 20 of them 'Fucking typical' he thought to himself. He shut down his PC and began making his way outside when he heard a thud coming from downstairs along with what sounded like 3 voices all going ow. Not expecting visitors, he shouted downstairs. Jack: Hold on, I'll be down in a minute!

The trio heard the voice boom from upstairs as they scanned their surroundings. They appeared to be In the living room, adept the table was about twice their size, implying that they were very small. The trio heard footsteps coming down the stairs, realising they didn't have much time, Giggles and Sniffles quickly left Flaky and hid. Flaky: Wait, WHERE DID YOU GUYS GO!? Jack: Who said that!? Whose there?! Flaky covered her mouth as she realised he had heard her. She saw him walk past the table, from what she saw, she was just about up to his thighs in height, it made her feel really short, like, really short. He then peeped under the table and saw her, they both starred at each other before Flaky screamed and started running away. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She heard him running right behind her. She quickly began making her way upstairs before she realised, she was just barely taller than the first 3, she had to climb the stairs.

However, before she could even make it up the first step, she felt a hand grab her as she was suddenly lifted from her feat, she was brought up to its face as she began crying and begging for mercy. Flaky: P-P-PLEASE DONT HURT ME, PLEASE DONT EAT ME! Jack: Jesus Christ calm down will ya, I ain't gonna eat ya, whatever the hell you are. He yelled at her, Flaky was heavily breathing but slowly starting calming down, sweat staining her face... He held her with both hands around her waist, making sure not to drop her. Jack: What the hell even are you, a hedgehog, and why are you red? Hedgehogs aren't supposed to be red... I don't think so anyway. Flaky was about to answer his question before she looked down, realising how high up she was, she shrieked and covered her eyes. Flaky: AHH, PLEASE, P-P-PUT ME DOWN, I D-DONT LIKE HEIGHTS! Jack quickly obeyed her orders and dashed over to the table where he placed her gently on it.

She checked her surroundings to see that she was on a flat and safe surface, she then answered his question. Flaky: W-W-W-Well first o-o-of all, I'm n-n-not a h-hedgehog, rather, I'm a p-porcupine... a-and my names F-F-Flaky. Jack: Oh, right, wow that should've been obvious, the things on the back of your head, or back rather are sharp. Anyways, where the fuck did you come from, you look like your from some kind of cartoon or whatever? Sniffles: Flaky, you ok? Jack looked down to see Sniffles and Giggles, presumably searching for Flaky. Jack: I presume these guys are with ya? He pointed downwards to them. Flaky: Y-Yeah, there w-with m- OH GOD, THIS IS HIGH UP! She quickly covered her eyes in fear she started slowly backing away from the edge of the table. Jack: Jesus Christ, someone defiantly scared, alright, let's get you two up here. He grabbed Sniffles and Giggles and placed them right next to Flaky before sitting down on a chair.

Jack: Alright, listen... I have never seen you guys before, nor do I know what you guys do around here? So since you guys have introduced yourselves, it's only fair, if I introduce myself. Sniffles: Alright then, go ahead. Jack: My name, is Sean, but call me jack, alright. Giggles: Sounds easy enough, Jack is a simple name. Jack: Yeah, umm, anyway, where the fuck did you guys even come from anyway, the heavens or something? Sniffles: Well, first thing first, we didn't come from the heavens, but rather, from a portal like device that I created, I wanted to test it and see where it would take us, and here we are. Jack: Wait, portal? Pfff, get a grip nerd-a-bird, portals don't exi- He looked over to his right to see non other than, a blue oval like sphere, glowing and having a spiral pattern in it. Jack: O K then, this is remotely interesting. He got up and slowly made his way towards it, it seemed to perfectly fit his size. He turned back at the tree friends in confusion.

Jack: Where the fuck does this, you know... go exactly? Sniffles: Oh, that goes right were we came from, wanna go though? Sniffles saw Jack thinking for a moment until he agreed. Jack: One moment, I just gotta inform everyone on my social media where I'm going. He quickly ran up stairs as they heard him speaking in a rather loud and energetic voice, they didn't hear all of it, but from the loudest parts they heard, he had said he was going on a surprise vacation that a special someone had set up for him, without him even knowing, he then later explained that he won't be sure how long he'll be gone for. They then heard him rambling around before he descended back downstairs. Jack: Alrighty! Let's go shall we?

Flaky: W-Wait, who were y-you t-t-t-talking to e-exactly? Jack: I way just telling my friends n stuff that I will be on a surprise vacation that a special someone set up for me without me even knowing about it.

He slowly made his way through the portal and picked up the trio as he made his way towards it. Jack: You guys ready for this?! Flaky: I-I-I'll be as r-ready as i can b-be. Jack: Righty then... LETS GOOOOOOO! He screamed as he ran full speed into the portal.

As the blue sphere consumed him, and as the tunnel of blue light flew past him, he began having a strange feeling in his body before blacking out.

 **10 MINUTES LATER**

Jack started regaining concousnes as he looked upward. Jack:ugh, what the...? He looked to see that he was on the floor. He got up and brushed him self of when he noticed, he had fur. Jack: wh- WHAT THE FUCK!? He noticed he also had large ears, and had his green hair, he was that of a green rabbit. Jack: WHY THE FUCK AM I RABBIT!? Sniffles: Welp, that's the perks, whenever your here, you become an animal. And since from what I've heard your very energetic, you were chosen to be a rabbit, welcome. Sniffles stretched his arm out to jack who had also noticed that he was now just about the same size as him. Jack: well then, at least I'm no longer a giant. Where the hell are we anyway? Sniffles: You are in Happy Tree town. Jack: Happy Tree Town? O K then... I guess I'll have to pick a tour guide.

Giggles: Tour guide, umm ok then, whose it gonn b- Jack: I'll pick Flaky! His sudden response made Flaky blush slightly, she had nether been a tour guide at all. Flaky: M-Me, a tour g-guide, b-b-but I've never been one b-before?! Jack: Ah, nonsense, who said you had to be a professional at doing things anyway, plus, I, really find you rather, attractive... The last word made Flaky gasp in shock, her cheeks flowed a bright pink before her eyes rolled back into her head as she collapsed on the floor, she had fainted. Jack looked at her with a concerned look plastered on his face. Jack: Is, she gonna be alright? Sniffles: Hold on, give me a sec. He took out a cup of water and filled it before chucking its contents all over Flaky, giving her a shock as she sprung back to life.

Flaky: ACK, *Coughing* What the?! Giggles: you passed out... again... Flaky: Sorry, anyway, l-l-lets begin this t-t-tour, shall we? Jack: Alrighty then. Flaky began having her usual thoughts in her head 'oh god, what if I mess this up,what if I embarrass myself in public... just, keep calm Flaky, it's going to go just, fine... I hope'

 **OUTSIDE SNIFFLES LAB**

Flaky took Jack towards her car, it was a shade of red, just like her. He got into the passenger seat while Flaky got in the driver seat. It was from this moment onwards Jack developed the one and only thing he disliked about Flaky, she drove very slowly, sure it allowed you to get a great look at things, but when you were wanting to get to places... you know what I mean. Jack: Jesus Christ, you sure do drive really slow, ya don't mind speeding things up a little do ya? Flaky: I would b-b-but I don't want to c-cause any a-accidents, what if we c-c-crash and die, what if it- Jack: Flaky, calm down... just breathe, alright, I don't wanna repeat of what happened 5 minutes ago. Flaky eventually calmed down and noticed the park on her right. Flaky: Hey, the parks r-right here, maybe I c-could introduce you t-t-t-to some of the people a-around here. Jack nodded in agreement as they parked on the street to the right.

Cuddles suddenly appeared out of nowhere on his skateboard above Flaky's car and would've collided with her if Jack hadn't quickly pulled her away. Jack: Jesus Christ! Flaky ya'll right!? Flaky was shaken and trembling before she spoke, her voice clearly told him she was shaken up from the event that recently occurred. Flaky: Y-Y-Yeah, I-I-I'm o-ok, thanks f-f-for saving m-m-m-me J-Jack. Jack: No problem. Cuddles: Hey Flakes, who's the new ki- Jack: Listen here ya jackass, you nearly hit her in the head with your damn skateboard! Cuddles: Woah dude, chill out man, didn't know you love birds were hanging out behind the car. Jack simple face palmed. Jack: Anyways, since I'm new here, who the hell are you?

Cuddles: Well, my names Cuddles, nice to meet you... Jack: Cool, my names Jack, and Flaky here is being my tour guide n showing me around n stuff. Cuddles: Pfff, Flaky your tour guide, ya having a laugh, she's like the shyest person in town. Jack: So, what's ur problem bucko? Cuddles just starred in silence before adding. Cuddles: Can I join the tour? Flaky: S-S-Sure, j-just don't t-t-think about d-d-doing anything c-crazy. Cuddles jumped up in the air in celebration before slamming his foot on his skateboard of which he caught it mere inches from his eye. The trio then walked into the park, beginning to greet everyone.

Petunia was ok but kept getting on Jacks nerves cause she constantly kept on trying to sort out his hair.

Handy was in the middle of something when Jack made a joke about how handy he was, he at first didn't get it but Flaky saw his expression change to his iconic angry face once he got the joke, she chuckled slightly.

Jack at first though Nutty should've been kept in a mental facility until he learnt it was just the high amount of sugar he consumed... on an hourly basis.

Giggles was nice to him but she didn't like how loud he was. Same thing with Pop, Toothy and Sniffles of which the latter called him 'Loudest thing in bloody existence'.

Mole to Jack was rather funny as he often kept running into things.

Cro-marrot was, himself when he met Jack, just sat there, frozen solid stiff, in his block of ice. Jack asked how he could work an ice cream truck when Flaky said that she too, was confused at how he did things.

Then came Mime. He was currently juggling his balls (not sexually intended, I know what you were thinking ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)) when he noticed the trio walk up to him, seeing the new guy, he put his balls back in his pockets before greeting him in sign language. Jack: umm, can someone translate that please, I uh... don't speak Mime. Hearing their words, Mime immediately knew what to do, he quickly grabbed out a note pad and wrote on it before showing them the following.

HI THERE, MY NAMES MIME

WHATS YOURS?

Jack: Names Jack, heya Mime, nice ta meet cha. He shook mimes hand before Mime began acting like he was in an invisible box, feeling around. Jack chuckled. Jack: Damn, you really know how to pull this off now don't ya! Mime simple nodded before pointing over to behind Jack, he saw what appeared to be a bear. He wore what appeared to be a military uniform with a pair of dog tags, he appeared to be taking to Giggles when he then noticed Jack.

Jack: Hey uh Flaky. Flaky: Y-Yeah? Jack: Who's the bear in the military uniform? Hearing those words caused Flaky to shriek as she hid behind Jack in fear, from how Flaky was acting, he though this bear was going to attack her, but he appeared to have a friendly face stitched on, so he chanced it. Jack: Hello, what's your name? Flippy: My names Flippy, nice to meet you Jack. Jack was surprised at how he knew his name but just rolled with it. Jack looked behind him to still see the cowering porcupine right behind him. Jack: Ah relax Flaky, he's harmless, look see! He shook hands with Flippy as Flaky slowly revealed herself.

She sighed in relief. Flaky: S-S-Sorry about th-that, I tho- Flippy: It's ok, he hasn't shown himself today... not yet anyway. Jack was confused at first, who were they talking about, or were they both just going completely insane because they have a new person in town. Jack: Who the fuck are you guys talking about? Flippy: Oh, umm... how, do I, explain it. Flaky: Flippy h-h-has PTSD. Jack: The fucks that? Flippy: *sighs* Post Traumatic Stress disorder, is where I have a second personality, I developed it during my time. Jack: O K then, and what does this other side do, exactly? Flippy: I'd rather not mentio- Cuddles: FIRE IN THE HOLE!

Suddenly, fireworks were launched into the sky at rocket speed as they began exploding. Jack: Woah, Flaky you gotta see this! He pulled Flaky closer as he stared at the amazing display of fireworks, not realising what had happened, it was only when he realised that Flaky was still staring at Flippy that something was up. Jack: Flaky... Flaky, ya'll right? She simple pointed to Flippy who was now approaching them slowly, facing down with a bloody knife in his hand, bodies were scattered everywhere along to park, Jack stepped back and gasped in shock.

Jack: WHAT THE FUCK, DID YOU DO ALL THIS!? Flippy just simply stopped before slowly looking upward. His eyes were now a demon yellow colour, his once normal smile was cut off as a demented one was stitched on his face, jagged teeth riddled within. Flaky: J-J-J-Jack, w-w-we need t-to leave... NOW! Jack: Pfff, and let him get away with murdering our friends, I don't fucking think so! Fliqpy: You wanna bet bro? He said as he pretended to slit his threat, laughing as he did so. This reminded Jack of a certain someone, someone who acted very like this, but... more insane... Anti...

Realising this, he had second thoughts on engaging the war endured bear. Jack: Flaky, remember when I said I would take him on. Flaky slowly and shakily nodded. Jack: Welp, I've got a new idea you'll like... FUCKING RUN! He grabbed Flaky's arm and yanked it that hard that her arm went out of its socket. She wailed in pain as the duo began running away. Flaky: O-O-Over h-here! She cried out, pointing to her house, Jack immediately took a sharp left as he ran towards her door. She grabbed it with her free armed and opened the door as Jack quickly ran in. She closed it behind her before looking at her arm, it had been pulled out of socket, she held in pain as she slid to the floor, her back against it. Flaky: Owie, m-m-my a-arm... Jack suddenly realised what he had done before running over to her. Jack: Oh shit, I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean t- Flaky: I-Its f-f-fine, besides y-you d-d-did save m-me f-from danger after a-all, heh heh. Jack blushed slightly before searching for a phone. Flaky obviously not knowing what he was looking for, asked him with curiosity in her voice.

Flaky: Wh-What are you l-looking for J-J-Jack? She asked. Jack: A phone, or anything to contact the doctors so that we can get your arm fixed! Flaky did like that he was trying to help her, but what he didn't know, was that the only doctors/nurses at the time, were Sniffles, Giggles and Lumpy, and all of them were killed off. Flaky: I-I'd hate to t-t-t-tell you this... b-but he k-k-killed them all. Hearing that, she could see rage building up within him as his fists shook uncontrollably with anger, before he calmed down. Jack: What a fucking, coincidence. Welp, guess that leaves me with one choice... Flaky starting whimpering in fear. Flaky: A-A-A-And th-th-that is-s? Jack turned around with a serious look on his face.

Jack: I... Shall be you doctor! His voice, boomed across her entire house. Flaky starting slowly backing away in fear, she barely knew who Jack was and he was already planning on being her doctor, does he even have any medical experience before? She thought to herself, she was shot straight out of her thoughts as she was suddenly lifted of her feet by Jack, she looked up at him as he looked down at her, she felt like a baby. Jack: Do not worry, I, doctor Jack, shall fix you up... that name sounds really lame but that's not important right now, let's get you upstairs. He ascended her stairs before going into her bedroom and laying her gently down on the bed. Jack: Now, any idea where abouts the First Aid Kits are don't ya?

Flaky: They're all i-in the d-drawer over there. She pointed using her non out of socket arm. He looked over and opened the draw to find what appeared to be 100's, possibly even 1000's of them. Jack: Fuck me this is a lot, do you get people that are injured here often? He asked as he grabbed one of the First Aid Kits. Flaky: N-N-Not really, I mainly have them just in c-c-case though. He opened the case and got to work. He also grabbed an instruction manual showing what to do for literally every, single, situation. He then began work.

 **30 MINUTES LATER**

Jack was able to successfully put Flaky's arm back into socket, adept, it did hurt a little whenever she moved it, but it was better now. Flaky: Th-Th-Thankyou J-J-Jack, you were a-actually a lot b-b-better than I th-th-thought you were. Jack: Well then, maybe I'll have to sign up to be a doctor myself, thing is, I've gotta come up with a name...

Flaky: Dr Jacky? Jack: Nope

Flaky: Dr Jacko? Jack: Nope

Flaky: Dr J acky? Jack: Really...

Flaky: Dr Jackenstein? Jack: Not a chance.

Flaky: Wh-What about Dr, umm... Schneeplestein? Jack: wait what was that again?

Flaky: Dr Schneeplestein. Jack: PERFECT, DR SCHNEEPLESTEIN IT IS!

Flaky chucked slightly at the name 'Schneeplestein' was a name she thought of at random and it seemed to be a good one to him. He quickly wrote the name down on a notepad for later before putting it in his pocket. Jack: That's great and all, but how am I supposed to treat people when pretty much everyone is now dead for good! Flaky: N-N-Not, e-exactly Jack. His rabbit ears picked up at what sounded like bullshit. Jack: Did you not see how he tore them apart, to shreds even! Flaky starting whimpering. Flaky: Jack please! J-J-J-Just let m-m-me e-explain please, y-y-your s-scaring me! Realising, he kept his distance. Jack: Alright... explain. Flaky: Th-This town, has a curse wh-where people who die... are brought b-b-back from the dead, sure it sounds dumb b-but trust me, I-I-its true!

Jack looked at her questionably before accepting her statement. Jack: Alrighty then, so if that's the case, by tommorow, everyone's gonna be alive, and act like nothing ever happened, am I right. Flaky: Y-Yeah, well... a-aside from me, I a-a-always r-remember w-what happens. Jack took this into consideration and realised it, no wonder she was so nervous, she was the only one who remembers what happened before she died, so in turn, this would make her extremely anxious and nervous. Jack: Well then, I assume that explains why your so damn nervous all the time, am I correct? Flaky simply nodded before getting up and looking outside her window, the night sky had thrown daylight away as the moon began hanging its self up for the night. Flaky: G-Gosh, its night a-already!

Jack yawned as the word night was mentioned. Jack: Yeah, and I'm, tired as balls from helping ya. Flaky: Wait, b-but where a-a-are you going to s-sleep. Jack: Ah, I'll just sleep on the sofa, it's fine, I've done it many times before when I accidentally sleep downstairs. Flaky: Y-Y-You s-sure? Jack: Yeah, I'll be fine. Flaky simple shrugged before heading to bed, Jack went downstairs and got comfy on the sofa, ready to rest off the carnage that had happened today.

But as he was sleeping... one of his fingers began twitching, his pinky, it twitched until bright rectangles quickly flashed up in a glitchy like pattern for a brief moment before stopping. A voice was heard, but not loud enough for Flaky to hear.

?: W̶̶̨E̴̕L̀͢͝L ̨͘WELL ̵͝W͟͜͏E͜Ĺ̢L̕.̢́.̷̡̀.̢̕͢ WH̷̡A̶T͡͏ ̷͡D̵͜O̷ ͞Ẃ͝E͟ HAV͡E̵ ̵̸̢H̡̧E̢͢R̕͝E͘,́͟͠ SO̕ME̢͜͝O̢N̡E͢ ͏̴I͞S͘҉̶ ̷S̢̢͘Ĺ̴͡Ȩ̛͜E̸̢̕P̸͢I̷͡N̶Ǵ͠͝,̶͡ ̶͢H̨̢͟Ę́ḨEH̛̕͟E͞H̕E͠͡H̶̛͘E͘.́͞.͞.̶̸͘ ̸͘T́H̡͘AT̴͞҉ ̴̸͢D̡Ó͜E͢SŃ̛T̷͞ ̢̕͡M̀EA͞N ̨̕I ̢̛C̴A͏̵Ņ̷̴T̸͜͜ ̸̡C҉͏ROS̛S̢Ó̵̴V̢͟Ę̛R̴ ͝T̀O͏ ̢YA ̷͢K҉N͠͠O̡Ẁ,҉̷͘ ̡͜͞T̵W̶͏O͞ ̧̡C̛͡Ą͞N̛͠ ̵̛A͏L̵͢W͝͠ĄY̢͠S.́͝..̴ ̧͞҉P̸̸L͢͝A̸Y̢͘ ̶͏̸A̧T̡̛͜ ̷́T́͜HA͝T̨͟ ̷͠G͘A̢M̧͜͠E͞͠.̵..


	2. CHAPTER 2 Some one's coming

Jack slowly lifted his eyelids to reveal a black abyss, he was no longer in Flaky's house, he wasn't sure where he was, at, all. He got up and looked around. Jack: Hello?.. his voice echoed for entire seconds throughout the seemingly endlessness of the surrounding blackness. Jack: Anyone here? Hello... *MANIACAL LAUGHTER* Jack: Who's there?! He shouted, sweat starting surfacing onto his face as he spun around more and more. Jack: I said, who, the fuck, is there!? He shouted once more, the voice then answered him.

?: OH̕͞ J͞A͠҉̢C̛K̛҉I͢E̢.͝..̸͡ ͢͞D̡́͜O͏҉̷NT̷͜ ͜Y͝͠ǪÚR̡ ̢́RÈ͘M̀̀E̡͝M͠BÉ̵͜R̡͜ ҉M̢̕Ę͘͢?̧ Jack thought for a moment, he did indeed sounded very familiar, but he couldn't quite put his tongue on it.

Jack: You sound familiar... wait... no, it can't be, I only created you as an ego!

ANTI: A̵̧W͝҉W̴̕͞,̷͘ ̛W҉H̛Ý̢͞ Y̶͞E̶̷͏S͟ ̧I̸̡͘N͟D́È̴E̢D ́J͢͢A̛͟͠C҉K̨͜,̧́ ͜͢͝I͡T͢͡S̕ ̨M̵̛̛E̴..̡̕.̡ ̸A̴N̢TI͟͝! Suddenly a green glitchy like blur dashed straight towards him, reaching his face within less than a second, scaring Jack and causing him to wake up in shock, he was covered in sweat, breathing heavily, he looked over his shoulder to see Flaky looking at him with a concerned look on her face. Flaky: J-Jack, are y-you ok? Jack: Yeah, I'm fine... just a bad dream that's all. Flaky: I-I'm taking you to the d-doctors, you were s-saying things, that w-were quite... disturbing. Jack: Like, what exactly. Flaky: You were s-saying t-things in like a d-d-distorted voice, and your normal o-one, like y-you were t-talking to someone e-e-e-else. Jack sighed miserably before he began explaining, he started simple with its name.

Jack: *Sigh* Its Anti... Flaky: W-Who's Anti? Jack: I'll have to give you a little history lesson, so I'd recommend you grab a small snack or something. Flaky: I-I'm good thanks, I j-j-just had breakfast, so, w-who's this, Anti? Jack gave a long sigh before beginning his history lesson.

Jack: Antisepticeye or Anti for short, was a joke ego I created for a laugh back around October 2016, he would appear in brief moments causing interference with the camera as he appeared for split seconds at a time, then around Halloween I had someone create anti and bring him to life, by faking my death on camera as it looked as if Anti had possessed me and forced me to slit my throat. At the time of make the antisepticeye clips, it was actually quite fun, using fake blood n stuff, of course, I had to be careful not to cut myself with the knife. Of course I uploaded afterwards, telling people that Anti didn't kill me... but from last night... he seemed to have transferred on his own, like he's his own character... Flaky: W-Wow... I never knew you spent that m-much time into a ch-character before... I w-w-wish I could do that, it j-just, I t-too s-s-scared, especially a-around Halloween.

Jack: Wait, your scared of Halloween? Flaky: Yeah, I've a-always been a-a-afraid of it, as th-th-that's when b-bad things tend to h-happen the most around h-here. Besides, all I d-dress up as every h-h-Halloween is a g-g-g-ghost. Jack: Really, a ghost, wait, what day is it actually? Flaky looked over to her Callander which read, 'October 1st' Jack looked at in shock, it was the beginning of the month he introduced Anti. He then pushed it aside thinking he was simply going insane. Jack: Ah, maybe I'm just paranoid about it, anyways, I wonder if everyone's back now, from this 'curse' you told me last night.

Right as the words left his mouth, a knock was heard on the door. Flaky got up and went to answer it, of which, Flippy was behind the door, surprisingly. He appeared to have a guilty look, plastered on his face. Flippy: Heya Flaky, listen, sorry for flipping out yesterday... Flaky: I-It wasn't your fault, Cuddles lit some fireworks, b-but hey, it's n-n-not all bad, you didn't k-kill me and Jack. Flippy's face seemed to change from misery, to confused. Flippy: Who's, Jack? He asked. Flaky turned around and called Jack to the front door, where the 2 same animals properly came in contact.

Jack: So, care to explain what happened yeasterday?.. Flippy: *sighs* that's the thing with having Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Jack had completely forgotten about Flippy's condition until now. Jack: Ah shit, I completely forgot you had PTSD or whatever, my apologies man. Flippy: Hey, no problem. Umm, I wanted to a- Flippy was suddenly interrupted by Cuddles who was having the time of his life as he screamed in joy, he was rushing down the street on his skateboard at an intense speed, his large ears flopped behind his head. Cuddles: YEAH, WHOO HOOO... OH SHI- *Crash*.

Cuddles had crashed straight through a brick wall that had for whatever reason had been in the middle of the road. Flippy looked at it in confusion while Flaky was concerned about Cuddles. Flaky: C-CUDDLES! Are you ok!? She shouted with concern. He suddenly sprouted from the rubble of broken bricks and spat out a bloody tooth, he cheered in celebration. Cuddles: WHOOOOO! THAT, WAS AWESOME, IM GONNA DO THAT AGAIN! Despite his injuries and that he was missing half of his right ear, he grabbed his board and ran back to the opposite end of the street. Jack looked at Flaky in confusion.

Jack: Is that fucker always that fucking crazy, he's missing half of one of his big arse ears for fuck sake. Flaky: W-Welp, th-th-that's Cuddles for ya, h-he's always been a d-daredevil, plus, w-watch your language please. Jack: Oh uh sorry about that, I kinda drop a lot of F-bombs whenever I get carried away. Flaky nodded before remembering she had to take him to the doctors. Flaky: W-We should get going, I-I've gotta take you t-t-t-to the d-doctors, you know, a-about this second p-personal of yours. Flippy: Wait, he has PTSD too?! Flaky: I-I-I'm not s-sure... that's why w-we're going to the doctors to ch-check. Flippy: Alright then. The two got into the car and drove and just like before, Jack was bored as hell due to how slow Flaky drove.

He noticed how she never went above 30mph, what happened seconds later however as she braked just in time to avoid getting hit by a large truck that zoomed right past them, narrowly avoiding them both by mere inches. She shrieked as she slammed her foot so hard on the brakes she broke her leg, yet it was a worthy sacrifice as it saved them both. She however, wailed in pain.

Jack: Now I definitely know why you drive so slowly, people are crazy around here. Flaky: Y-Y-Y-Yeah, AGH, My leg! Jack looked over at her side to see it twisted. Jack: Jesus Christ, hold on. He got out and helped Flaky out before placing her in the passenger side, it was then she realised what he was doing, he was going to drive. Jack: Now listen, I understand your terrified if anyone but you is driving your own car, but your leg is broken, so I'm afraid I'll have to drive for you, I'm hoping you understand.

Flaky: I D-D-D-Do, j-j-just please, d-drive s-s-safety, please. Jack nodded in response and only had to turn a corner to arrive at the hospital, Flaky sighed in relief but was finding it rather difficult to cope with the pain. Once in the parking lot, Jack carried Flaky inside.

Luckily for them, the hospital literally just opened so nurse Giggles was able to see Flaky straight away. Giggles: Oh my, Flaky what happened?! Jack: How about fixing first, questions later. Giggles: Righty. She took Flaky from Jacks arms and ran over to one of the operation tables. Giggles put her leg in a casket before grabbing a clipboard full of questions. Giggles: Alrighty, so, what happened? Jack: We were actually on the way to the hospital to get me treated to see if I had PTSD or whatever the fuck that is, a truck nearly hit us but thanks to Flaky slamming her foot down, she saved us...at the cost of breaking her leg, plus also, do u guys do doctor applications? Giggles: Ok, rather interesting and yes we do at the moment why, you wanting to be one? Jack hesitated for what felt like years until he spoke. Jack: Yeah. Giggles shrieked with excitement at such a high pitch that both Jack and Flaky covered their ears. Jack: AGH, JESUS MOTHER OF FUCK! Giggles: Oh, sorry heh heh, let's get that application, ok.

She took Jack through to her bosses office where he met Lumpy for the first time. Jack could already tell from how he spoke... this was the stupidest mother fucker he has met in his life, he put cigarettes in a hot chocolate mug. He had a poster on the wall that was literally that of a window. And the papers... they were stacked so high he cut a hole in the ceiling just so that he could continue stacking them, and they were held together... with fucking, Lego bricks. Jack thought to himself as he looked at the sheer stupidity presented before him 'you are dumber than that guy who made a series on sticking objects into your behind!' Lumpy: Now then mr Jack, I heard you plan on becoming a doctor, am I correct? He said, trying to sound as smart as possible as snot ran down through one of his nostrils, yet he gave no interested as he stuck his finger up his other one and then ate the bogey that came out of it, much to Giggles disgust.

Jack: Yes.

Lumpy: Please give my your doctor name and I shall post it on this... where did my list of names go? He got up from his seat, searching for it when Jack starting giggling, the sheet was stuck, pressed hard against his ass. Jack: Um sir, the sheet is stuck on your butt.

Lumpy: O, here it is! He pulled it off his butt before putting on the table, he then passed a half chewed pen to jack. Jack wrote down his doctors name.

Lumpy: hmm, dr... how do you pronounce this?

Jack: Dr schneeplestein? Lumpy: there we go, dr sleep'on'strike.

Jack: ...Oh...my...fucking...god... Your a fucking idiot.

Lumpy: Alrighty, you start work today. Shift ends at 4PM. Jack checked his watch, it read 3:59PM before switching to 4PM

Jack: Umm, it's 4PM now soooooo? Lumpy: Oh my bad, your shift ends at 4AM

Jack: ...WHAT! YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS!? Lumpy: actually I am very serious.

Jack face palmed and sighed before agreeing to the ridiculous schedule. Jack: Fine... I'll work with it.

 **Jacks POV**

God, this mo͆̄́͌ͦ̓ose is the fucking worst thing I've ever seen in my bastard life, I swear if he was a vase I wouldn't fucking hesitate to smash it. I turn to Giggles who seemed to be smiling about their newest recruit, me, 'umm, where abouts are the doctor uniforms?' I asked her. Giggles: There in the closet over there, there's at least 100's in there. I nodded before going over and opening the door. I saw them all hanged up neatly, shirts hanged up. 'Wow, you must've called Petunia to do all this didn't cha?'. Giggles: No, mainly cause of the fact that the clothes are kept in this office, and if she were to step foot in it she would have a heart attack.

'Oh' I replied as I grabbed my doctors uniform and the badge that I had to wear, it displayed the name I had signed down, I was happy with it. I put on the clothing and then i thought to myself, 'why don't I put on an accent' I practiced for a short while before being called in for my first patient, I smartened myself up before heading to the emergency room.

My first patient was toothy, he had a massive cloth covering his right eye which seemed to be hiding a massive bulge, he was crying in pain, I made my way towards him. 'Hello there my friend, now tell me, what zeems to be ze problem?' Toothy threw the cloth of his head to reveal that he had a lollipop stuck in his right eye. 'Goodness me, how did zis event occur my friend, for I must know what caused your current state.' Toothy: I was j-just walking around, with my lollipop that I just bought until I slipped, a-and got lodged in here!' He pointed to his right eye that appeared to be halfway out of it's socket thanks to the lollipop.

'Alright my friend, do not fear for I, Dr Schneeplestein, shall fix ye eye!' I then went over to the cupboard and grabbed a small bottles of pain killers. 'Here my friend, take a these, it should help out for z procedure I am about to do.' I handed him a pill and he took it. I then pulled out a pair of gloves and popped them on my hands. 'Now then... things are about to get very messy.' I grabbed the stick of the lollipop and slowly began wiggling it out, I could tell the painkillers were taking effect as he was only mildly whimpering with the occasional sound that meant it stringed.

'Do not worry my friend, z pain shall not last long' my statement held true, as soon as the lollipop was out. All I had to do now, was put his eye back in socket. I grabbed a special canister from the cupboard, it was super glue but I removed the label before he could notice, I applied a tiny bit on my finger before pulling his eye ball out for a moment. Toothy: Doc, w-what are you doing? 'I'm apply a special substance that should hopefully prevent this type of injury again, besides, you do not vant it happening again, do you not?' Toothy simply shook his head, as I then slowly and carefully placed his eye back into socket, I made sure of it by tugging at it slightly.

'There we go my friend, all fixed up!' Toothy: Thanks dr... what was it again?

'Schneeplestein' I replied. Toothy: Schneeplestein, I've never heard a name like that before, but whatever, thanks for the patch up doc.

'No problemo my friend, have a safe trip and remember, watch ye step!'

 **NORMAL POV**

It was a stressful day for Jack, despite it being his first, he had received the mo͆̄́͌ͦ̓st patients that day.

Mole had his cane slammed through his head.

Sniffles had accidentally stepped in a box of nails

Handy had a uncontrollable nose bleed but when he came out the doctors office it had stopped, no one knew how he did it.

Petunia was brought in by Lammy of which Schneeplestein played a calm waterfall tune while he told her to relax, and that everything was fine. If he hadn't done that then her OCD would've gotten her.

Russel had a puffer fish stuck in his throat.

Cub had accidentally hit Pop with an actual hammer rather than his toy one.

Heck even lumpy came in... because he upset about the loss of his ice cream of which jack just ordered him another one and told him to keep hold of it.

He currently sat in his office, waiting for his next patient when his eye starting twitching uncontrollably. Jack: What the?! What the fuck, why is my eye twitching!? It stopped as soon as he finished speaking, he looked at him self in the mirror and splashed water on his face before looking up to see a silhouette of what appeared to be him without his doctors uniform on in the open dorrway behind him except... it was darker, and blood ran from under its head, implying it had slit its throat, it looked down before looking upward briefly and disappeared in a very glitchy like manner, Jack turned around only to see nothing as he heard a chuckle. Despite the brief glance Jack saw, he would remember one thing, that damn smile, it stretched from cheek to cheek, blood leaked from its mouth, through its stained teeth like rivers down a mountain, except the rivers were going nowhere, except down...

He sat back down when Giggles came into his office, she appeared to have a happy expression locked on her face. Jack: Heya, how things going?

Giggles: Good, I've just received a report from some of our patients and they actually like the new doctor, so much so... they want you to be the school doctor. Which will be great for all of us since most of us are there about a quarter of the day. Jacks attention suddenly shifted to the fact that they all still go to school. Jack: Whoa whoa whoa. Giggles: What's wrong Ja- I mean dr Schneeplestein? Jack: So your telling me, your a professional nurse, yet you still go to school!? Giggles silently nodded. Jack: O K then, I'm not going to question that logic at all but whatever, tell em I'll be happy to work there, ok.

Giggles looked at him with a questionable look on her face before switching back to her typical smile and wondered off. It was now 2:30AM, and jacks eyelids were starting to get very heavy, no like seriously, they were getting that heavy he could hardly lift them, it felt like he was lifting weights. He got some pills and took em so that he could stay awake. Just as he finished taking said pills, Lumpy came into his office.

Lumpy: Duh heya mr schnipplistein. Jack: It's Schneeplestein Lumpy, how many times have I told you that already today?

Lumpy: umm, 20. Jack: *Face palms* ok then, what do ya want?

Lumpy: I came to inform you that your last patient for your shift is uh ready to umm, see you. She's in room 013. Jack: Alrighty then.

Jack grabbed his things and went over to room 013 where to his surprise, his patient was non other... than Flaky, her leg was in the exact same place as before but she had several wires attached to it as her heart monitor displayed and produced the sound he loved to hear, her heart beating. She hadn't noticed him yet, so to announce his arrival he knocked on the wall, startling her. Flaky: Ah, w-w-what the, oh, h-heya J-Jack. Jack: Heya, I've been told your my last patient for the night, so, how's the leg? He asked. Flaky: Its s-s-still b-broken, but its g-getting there.

Jack: Oh good, glad to see ye getting better, plus I have some news for ya! Flaky: Ok then, w-what is it?

Jack: I'm now working at the school, as a doctor. Flaky: Oh, th-that'll be great, I-its about t-t-time they g-got one.

Jack: Wait, I'm the first one? Flaky: Y-Y-Yeah, plus while y-your here, I might as well t-t-t-tell you that wounds heal much quicker here, s-so a broken leg c-can only t-take a weeks tops and a-as little as 2 d-d-days.

Jack: Really?! Wow that's quick, on earth it takes weeks, possibly even months. Flaky: W-Wow, th-th-that must suck.

Jack: Yeah, agh my head, w̆ͪͩ͑ͧhat th͘E̕ ̴͏͜ḨÈ̷̀LĻ̶͠? He suddenly covered his hands in the sudden change of his voice, it sounded distorted, very similar to a certain someone he had encountered moments beforehand. He turned to face Flaky who was looking at him with a concerned look on her face.

Flaky: J-Jack, a-are you ok? Jack: Yeah, I'm fine, just agh, what's with ţHi̴҉̀s̡ s̶̀͡ù̶dden heada̾ͮͮ̋́che all of a̾ͮͮ̋́ s͝u͢͡D̡̢d̵̨́Én!̷̷̸?̷̨ ̴͝His voice started to get more and more distorted, he began breathing heavily before calming down and turned away from Flaky.

Flaky: J-Jack? Nothing, he didn't answer her, she began hearing some kind of feedback along with a low static like sound. She then saw his skin started changing to that of a darker shade of green, he started twitching violently, his head suddenly going at 45 degrees angles for a split second before returning back to its place before doing it, again, and again. He then suddenly stopped as he just stood there, his doctors uniform slid off as he very slowly, started to turn to face her. A corner of a massive smile was all she got before his glitchy face suddenly appeared right at her, she screamed and waved her hands up in self defence. Flaky: NO, GET AWAY GET AWAY GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY PLEASE!

She then began hearing a voice that sounded very similar to jacks as her vision faded to black.

Flaky

Flaky!

FLAKY!

Flaky: Ah, What the?! She was heavily breathing and covered in sweat, her heart was beating at an intense rate. Jack: You ok? You looked like you had a hallucination, what was it of? Flaky just sat there, speechless before she began tearing up, whimpering, Jack suddenly rushed over to her and held her hand. Jack: Flaky please, tell me what happened? She stopped crying before she spoke, fear surrounded her voice all over.

Flaky: You, y-y-your were t-twitching, you s-s-sp-sp-spoke in a d-demented like voice, IT WAS HORRIBLE! She threw her face into his chest as she cried, he stroked her quills gently, being careful not to cut himself on her quills. Jack: There, there, ze doctor shall fix you up, I promise you. Flaky: Th-Th-Thank you, thank you so much. Jack: No problem my friend, that's what doctors are here for, now let me go find something to treat these hallucinations my dear friend. He reached upward into the cabinet and grabbed something for her when he saw a small bottle out of the corner of his eye, he grabbed it and read the label.

'Antidepressants'

He thought to himself before putting it in his pocket and returning to Flaky who had started to begin yawning. He could tell she was getting very tired, so was he. He got a cup of water, put the tablets in it, and then passed it to Flaky, he could tell she absolutely despised its taste, but she knew if it makes her better, then it's probably a good idea to take it.

Once the cup was empty she began resting her head as she fell asleep, not wanting it to disturb her too much, he lowered the volume on the heart monitor to the point that you had to be quite close in order to actually hear it.

He gathered up all his belongings and began making his way to the exit when he decided to take one last look at Flaky, her chest softly rising and falling, he sighed in satisfaction, and then left. Once out side he took out the bottle of 'Antidepressants' and took out a few pills from it and swallowed them, as he did so, a sudden rush of pain struck him right on the head as he stumbled back and forth, his head madly twitching as he could see what appeared to be a ghostly version of his arm leaving his body, he kept on stumbling on the streets before he fell down, landing face first into the concrete, creating a large thud as he did so.

A camera then looked at his as the lens zoomed in, Sniffles worked the security guard shift, making sure Lifty and/or Shifty weren't up to any mischief. He looked at Jacks body as it slowly go up, before suddenly acting strangely, flashes of small but bright rectangles flashed briefly all over his body. Sniffles: Hmm, what is going on with him? Jack then suddenly started twitching as he walked across the road, a car hit him but his body seemed to just disappear into thin air, no blood, no corpse, nothing, the car seemed to suddenly halt before resuming their destination. Sniffles rubbed his eyes, making sure he wasn't seeing things. It was then, he began hearing footsteps outside his office along with a voice that, while it did sound like Jacks, it definitely wasn't.

ANTI: O̡NE̛͢.̛.̷.̶͢ T̢҉W̷O,̧͡ ̛͘À͞N̸TI̸̢'͠S̶̕ ̴͟C̶O̢͢͡MI̴NG̵̡͢ F̴O̵҉R̀͝͞ Y̛O͘͟U͏ ̴(Demonic laughter). The door the Sniffles office suddenly swung open as the lights were cut off. Sniffles just sat there, in silence, he heard a pair of slow footsteps, somewhere within the room, who ever this 'Anti' was, he was in the room with him. He slowly reached for a flashlight in his pocket before suddenly pulling it out and hitting the on button. No one was to be seen anywhere at all, except for drops of blood that seemed to be coming from the ceiling, Sniffles slowly looked up only to have his head forced back as Anti suddenly had a large machete and slashed his throat. Anti laughed insanely as blood quickly gushed out Sniffles head, he saw the glitchy figure just standing there in complete laughter.

Luckily for Sniffles, this was just a mere hallucination as he suddenly woke up, falling off his chair as he felt his neck, no slash was to be felt on his throat anywhere at all, he then noticed Jack still in his doctors uniform staring at him with a confused look on his face. Jack: You ok there Sniffles? Sniffles: Yeah, I'm fine. He said as he brushed himself off. Sniffles: Plus, you shouldn't be here, only I'm supposed to be here! Jack: woah, I'm sorry for trespassing, I just heard banging and I came over to see whoever was here was ok, after all I am a doctor now. Sniffles: well, I'm fine... aside from a small hallucination. Jacks ears perked up at the last spoken work 'hallucination'. Jack: When did you have this, 'Hallucination'? Asked Jack is a rather concerned look on his face. Sniffles: just now, and before you ask it was that of you, but it wasn't you.

Jack: Weird, Flaky told me the exact same thing, what did I look like? Sniffles: well first of all, your voice sounded much more demented, and you called yourself Anti. Jacks face was suddenly shot with fear. Jack: No, no no No, how did he get here too, that's impossible! He started sweating.

Sniffles: Wait, you know who Anti is? Jack: Yeah, but i̠̠̫͎̲̟t's gonna be a long night explaining him. Sniffles: alright then, go ahead.

Jack brought another chair and sat down in front of Sniffle before he began once more, to explain the story, of Antisepticeye...

Jack: I've always had a massive interest in horror stuff for at least 2 years now, plus some of the friends I personally know have created an ego that shows up, so I wanted to join in the fun. Anti came along due to fans as of which I turned him into something that would appear for split seconds in my videos, Anti from how I created him, wasn't stable at all, he was always very, glitchy, twitchy, and outright insane at times, that's how people loved him. But now for whatever reason or another, he's become that developed that he's came to this u̖͉͝niverse with me. It's like he wanted part of the actions, it's like he knew what go's on in this town.

Sniffles: hmm, very interesting, I'll have to look at it further, you go home now Jack, where ever your sleeping.

Jack simply grabbed his stuff, and left Sniffles office.

He went over to the park bench and sat down before unintentionally falling asleep on it. Once more, a voice was heard but this time round, Jacks entire body started to have parts of it glitch out in odd ways, bright colou̖͉͝red rectangles fading in and out within mere milliseconds of their existence.

ANTI: I̛T̨͢S ̢N̸͠O̸T̸̢ ͜L̀͠ON͘G͢͢͏ N͞OW͟ ̨J̶A͜͝Ć̷K͜I̴̛̕È.̴̧.҉̡. ́I'̕͜͞ĻL̀ ͞B̵E H́E҉̵̨R̷͏Ȩ̧̕ S͞O̶ƠNER̶͡.̶̕.̨҉. ̢͘Ò҉͡R̷̨ ̨̕͡LA̴̛͝T͜E̴҉̴R̵͢͟.̶͡..͘


	3. UPDATE

**Heya everyone, I'm so sorry for not uploading anything, I've just been far too busy recently to really write anything at all. I'm currently going on vacation to Orlando so unfortunately this story will have to be on hold for the moment in time as I'm unsure of how to do the Anti text on IOS. But I will be working on a brand new story of which it is actually a game project I'm involved in so yeah, even though I'm gonna be on holiday I've still gotta do something. So yeah, see u guys later.**


End file.
